


Don't Run Away

by peggy_hamilton



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggy_hamilton/pseuds/peggy_hamilton
Summary: You can't handle your crush on Chris so avoid him at all costs
Relationships: Chris Evans/You
Kudos: 14





	Don't Run Away

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr justthinkingofwaystoavoidbusses
> 
> original request: Could you do a Chris Evans imagine about you having a crush on him. And whenever he enters the room, you always freak out and rush out. And than Chris starts to wonder if you hate him, so he gathers with Sebastian and says that ‘I’m gonna walk into the room, and if she tries to leave, hold her back.’ And than they do it and you confess your feelings? That would be amazing!! I love your writing!! X - @smilexcaptainx

You were going out of your mind, you had been cast as a new supporting character in the upcoming marvel film along with all the big actors like Scarlett Johanssen, Sebastian Stan, Robert Downey Jr and most importantly Chris Evans. There was only one problem, you had a raging crush on Chris.

Honestly, it was getting out of hand. You weren’t blind, you had noticed how handsome he was before you had ever met him and then you had and he had been so nice and funny that it wasn’t long before you developed a crush on the guy. This was your first big role so there was already enough pressure without you trying to splutter out a conversation with him, it was better to stay out of sight and save your dignity than try and talk to the man who was plaguing your every thought.

Chris would walk into the makeup trailer and you would splutter out some bullshit excuse and practically sprint from the scene with only half your face done. The same happened at costumes, and at the lunch table. You knew it was silly and certainly not doing you any favours. Every time you spotted him coming your eyes went wide and you froze still only to run away a second later, you knew that you were acting childish but you had no idea how to react.

Line read through was bad enough but when you did a run through of the scene the only thing stopping you from completely screwing up was the fact that your entire future career was resting on this role and you would be damned if you let your feelings overshadow your acting ability. Which is what they were now, feelings. No longer could you deny that it was just a crush, you had developed full blown feelings for the guy.

Despite your constant running away he would always press and try and talk to you around the times when you were going through your scenes together, when there was no way to escape. In those conversations, albeit brief ones, you had become practically addicted to the sound of his laugh, his smile and the way he genuinely seemed invested in talking to you and it wasn’t just some polite pleasantry.

You had just finished a scene and Chris watched you flee of the set a split second after the director called to take a break, he slumped with a defeated sigh as you disappeared off to god knows where. You did that every time. He had seen you talking just fine to the other members of the crew, it was only him you ran away from, he could only think that it was because you hated him.

There was no other explanation. Why else would you always run off, he liked to think he was a nice guy and he couldn’t remember doing anything that might have put you off talking to him. It was a shame, from what he had seen of you he liked you a lot, and the other cast members would talk about you and how nice you were and he couldn’t help the hint of jealousy that coloured him that they had spoken to you and he hadn’t.

On the rare occasions he could keep you talking for a minute after filming were precious to him, he barely knew what he was talking about during those times as his mind was racing a mile a minute over the fact that he was actually talking to you. Then you would run off and he would be left alone once more.

You hated him.

Well, if you did he was going to find out why. He spotted you headed to the makeup trailer, he knew the makeup artist was on lunch so you were alone in here. He patted Sebastian on the arm and called him over, “You ever notice how Y/N always runs off when I try to talk to her?”

Sebastian hummed for a moment then nodded slightly, “I guess so.”

Chris nodded and looked over at the trailer, “I’m gonna talk to her about it but I need to keep her with me. Will you go in there and grab her if she tries to run?”

Sebastian looked hesitant, “I don’t know.”

“C’mon please, help me out here. I’ll pay you back somehow.”

Sebastian relented, “Fine, fine, I’ll do it.” He walked ahead and into the trailer you were in, “Hey, Y/N,” he greeted.

You looked up from where you had been waiting in the chair and smiled brightly, “Hey, Seb. How you doing?”

“Good, good,” he nodded.

A third person joined, “Hey, fancy seeing you guys here,” an all too familiar voice sounded.

You looked over to confirm your suspicions and there Chris was, in an instant you were up on your feet to make a break for it but arms encircled you and you were pulled back into someones chest. You realised with horror that Sebastian was holding you back and Chris was looking at you intently. “Why do you keep running away?” Chris asked, hurt evident in his voice.

“I don’t know,” you slumped in Sebastian’s arms and stared in defeat at the floor.

Sebastian unwrapped his arms, “I’ll leave you guys alone,” he said quietly and slipped out of the trailer.

“Do you not like me or something?” Chris asked.

You looked up at him and shook your head, “No, more like the opposite,” you admitted.

Chris looked confused and you sighed as you elaborated, “You’re always so nice and you’re really attractive,” you didn’t notice him blush, “And I may have a tiny huge crush on you like any other sane person but I know I’ll make a fool of myself if I try and speak to you outside of the script and I didn’t want to do that,” you explained in one long breath.

“You like me?” Chris asked surprised but with a smile on his face.

“Yes, you huge dork,” you smiled, a large blush across your face and spreading across your neck. You averted your gaze once more, preparing for the rejection.

“Well, that’s good,” Chris stepped forward invading your personal space, “Because I like you too.”

“Really,” you looked him in the eyes.

Chris smiled wide, “Yes,” he nodded, “And I’d like to get to know you better, if that’s alright with you. How about we go out to dinner after filming today, just you and me, no running away,” he teased.

You couldn’t contain your smile, “It’s a date.”

“It’s a date.”


End file.
